Generally, a mandrel for use in a well tubing having an orienting sleeve for alingning a kickover tool for inserting or removing flow control devices from the sidepocket of the mandrel and a deflector guide in the mandrel above the pocket is generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,299.
However, it is the present practice to separately make the orienting sleeve and weld it through an opening made in the top of the mandrel which creates crevices subject to corrosion, creates the possibility of leaks through the mandrel wall through which the sleeve is welded, creates the possibility of misalignment of the sleeve both radially and longitudinally, and creates the possibility of the lower pointed end of the sleeve being bent outward into the open bore and catching well tools moving upwardly through the bore. In addition, proper alignment, both axially and transversely between the deflector guide and the sidepocket has proved difficult to obtain in the structures being presently marketed. And since the mandrel is frequently used for years in a well, another industry concern is that the locking shoulder may in some wells corrode and fail to securely hold the flow control device in the sidepocket. The present invention is directed to an improved mandrel which reduces the problems noted in the prior art devices.